


Sucking cock like only a devil can

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Submissive Lucifer [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, I just wanted to write Lucifer sucking some dick okay, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Dan knots Lucifers mouth in an alleywayThat's it, that's the whole fic. It's just filthy porn. Enjoy.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Submissive Lucifer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Sucking cock like only a devil can

Lucifer went to his knees before Dan even said a word about what he wanted to do. The omega knew him too damn well, it seemed, Daniel mused as he pulled out his already stiff cock. 

"I want you to choke on it. Tap my thigh if you need to stop, but I don't want you to be able to fucking breathe." Dan didn't wait for an answer before he pushed in between Lucifer's lips, slowly easing him down to the base of his cock. 

Lucifer moaned, pushing himself even further. Technically, as long as Chloe wasn't around, he didn't need to breathe at all. It felt weird to stop, having trained himself to do it constantly, and he knew Dan was always down to take advantage of his situation.

"Fucking whore," Daniel muttered, grabbing onto Lucifer's hair and using the leverage to fuck harshly into his mouth. "I bet you're just drooling, waiting for me to knot you. Wanna get stuck on my cock, huh?"

Lucifer nodded eagerly, sucking down on his alpha's cock. 

"Maybe I'll get Chloe to come over. That way you can really choke for air," Dan suggested. It was something they'd tried before; Lucifer's vulnerability was something that was so easy to use for their games. Lucifer enjoyed the ache it provided him, the feelings that he wasn't able to feel otherwise.

Dan patted Lucifer's hair. "Not this time though. I wanna knot your mouth nice and proper. Wanna watch you swallow my cum like a good omega."

Lucifer moaned at that, his eyes rolling back as he leaned into Daniel's touch. His pants were soaked with slick, his fingers immediately soaked as he fingered himself furiously in time with Daniel's thrusts.

"Good little omega," Dan praised, stilling his thrusts as his knot began to catch on Lucifer's teeth. "Fuck... You feel so fucking good, Lucifer."

Lucifer swallowed around Daniel's cock, moaning as his alpha finally came down his throat, his knot fully expanding to lock them in place. He hummed pleasantly as he felt the warmth of Daniel's seed settle in his stomach.

Dan stroked Lucifer's cheek, watching as the omega fingered himself to his own orgasm.

Once Dan's knot went down enough for Lucifer to pull off he spent a few extra seconds licking the alpha clean and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before Lucifer finally sat back on his heels, grinning.

"Ass," Dan muttered, ruffling Lucifer's hair as he tucked himself back into his pants. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Quite a bit," Lucifer smirked, his voice hoarse from the abuse his throat had taken. "We should do this more often, detective."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Get your hand out of your pants before someone sees you. You do remember we're supposed to be working, right?"

Lucifer whined. "Not even going to finish me off? Rude."

"If you give me fifteen minutes I'll fuck your ass in the bathroom," Daniel promised, helping Lucifer back to his feet. "You want that?"

Lucifer nodded eagerly, following his alpha back out even as he ignored the slick dripping down his thighs.

He knew Daniel wouldn't leave him wanting for long.


End file.
